youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Xcalizorz
Bruce Wrecksauce (born: August 5th), also known as Xcalizorz or Xcal, is a YouTuber who is known for his influence and creation of the Call of Duty community on YouTube. Alongside fellow YouTuber Blame Truth, he was instrumental in developing the recorded gameplay with voiceover commentary in the Call of Duty community. Xcal is known to have influenced more popular YouTubers such as Hutch '''and '''Seananners into starting up their YouTube channels. He gained the majority of his fanbase and recognition through his primary YouTube channel, xcalizorz, however a series of frivolous Content ID copyright claims made by third-party publishers on his videos in October, 2013 led to the creation of his alternate channel, [https://www.youtube.com/user/XcalPlays XcalPlays]. The experience largely soured his perception of YouTube and its copyright process, leading to him devoting the majority of his focus into livestreaming on Twitch under the name zrozilacx since late 2013. Personal life Little is known about Xcalizorz's private life, as he intentionally withholds many personal details from his public audience. He was born in 1988. He lives in Houston, Texas and has an older brother and two cats, Pretty Girl and a cat simply named "Cat." YouTube career Xcalizorz's channel is dedicated entirely to video games. He plays a variety of different games, but his claims to fame are his Call of Duty commentaries, which are videos of Xcalizorz playing Call of Duty with his voice dubbed over the gameplay. He was one of the first two people (the other being BlameTruth) to post these Call of Duty commentaries, which saw a dramatic rise in popularity in late 2008 to early 2009, helping Xcalizorz achieve the 250,000 subscribers he has currently. Bruce originally posted gameplay videos under the username 'Xcaliz0rz'. These videos comprised mainly and most famously of Call of Duty 4 gameplay, without commentary. However, this account was banned from YouTube after a number of years for copyright violations relating to the music in some of the videos. It was on this channel that the 'I Hate My Team' and 'Flawless' series, among others, were spawned. Among parallel gaming circles, this channel, along with BlameTruth, is known as the genesis of Call of Duty gameplay videos. Subsequent to this account being removed from YouTube, Bruce re-uploaded some of his more famous videos to his current channel, 'Xcalizorz'. In September and October 2013, Xcal's main channel was the target of numerous frivolous Content ID copyright claims made by third-party overseas publishers. In addition, he received a YouTube community guidelines strike for advertising his Twitch channel on YouTube,https://youtu.be/7TgU579MJgE?t=287 which was a widespread, common process for YouTubers at the time. For some time due to issues involving copyright strikes and the YouTube partnership program, his videos were being uploaded to the XcalPlays channel. After the copyright problems were resolved, he split his content across the channels. xcalizorz is still his main channel, and XcalPlays is for stream notifications and VODs. Fandom Xcalizorz is loved by his fans for his high level gameplay and entertaining, articulate commentary, but has a reputation for trash talking and irritability. Concerning the topic of why he does not have 1 million subscribers on YouTube, Xcal believes the primary reason is because he is "just a big jerk" and a "f**king asshole."https://youtu.be/-4ZrtomHc7k?list=PLc3HxdHlK2ExJocDEM1_CGUMMGpJZHM6p&t=136 He stated that if he "was less of a prick he would probably have double the subscribers he has now." Live commentary/Playthrough partners * TheSandyRavage * Tejbz * Sirian * False a.k.a. Royal * Sp00nerism * BlameTruth * Waldodude (formerly) * DannyBoyPleasureDome a.k.a. DannyBoy * DeeJayBee * Prez O Dent * Gangster Hebrew * TheLurp * PFCGoulet * RustyShackoford * Krankenstein * Seananners * Hutch * ONS1AUGH7 * Various subscribers Quotes * "Surprise, b***h!" * "Where you goin', son? Nowhere!" * "Bro rush!" when he attempts melee attacks. * "He shoots, he scores!" when shooting someone in a skillful way. * "Alright, we're heeeeere!" when arriving at a quest location. * "What's up, ladies and gents, Xcalizorz here..." when introducing himself in videos. * "Thanks for watching, hope you enjoyed it, and 'til next time/as always, peasoup!" when ending a video. References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers